Five Nights at Freddy's - RADITUS
Five Nights at Freddy's - RADITUS is a survival horror video game developed by RobinTharsGames. The demo of the game is yet to be released, and will feature a series of newly redesigned animatronics. Description "A new pizza place opened! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza World!" Brand new animatronics, a brand new place...and much, much more! Are you ready for our delicious pizza? Long after the shutdown of Freddy's, the company decided to reopen the place in a whole new look, under the name: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza World. You, hired as the new night guard, decided to take the job and look after the pizzeria. What could go wrong...? Characters * Melius Freddy * Melius Bonnie * Melius Chica * Melius Foxy * Melius Marionette * Melius BB * Veteris Freddy * IT Development The development of the game started before the start of June 2018, when the first teaser of the game was posted. The game got quite a few attentions a few days after the game page was created, reaching 100 followers in only 2 days. The developers of the game, RobinTharsGames hired some voice actors for the game on June 23rd and released the game's first trailer on July 3rd. On July 11th, they announced that the game will be released on July 30th, and he released a troll game 10 days before the official release. The first 10 players who beat the troll game and upload the recorded video on YouTube can receive an early access of the game. The developers then released a second trailer on July 25th. However, the main developer had some problems between the coder, ReBBGMS, causing the game to be delayed and the early access of the game to be cancelled as well. They aimed their next official release to be on August 5th. Sadly, the game was delayed again and the release date was changed to August 11th. The game was finished, but the developer was unsatisfied with the game and decided to remake it with a different coder and different design of the animatronics. On September 25th, the developer received a early beta version of the game. On October 5th, he asked whether the players want a demo or not, and most of the people voted "Yes". While the game was still being made, the developers decided to make another spin-off game for the celebration of Halloween without announcing it, but due to technical situations, the game was delayed and the only thing that was revealed on Halloween is Nightmare Melius Freddy. However, on November 17th, they finally announced that the game was being made along with a few reveal of how the game works. Two days later, the spin-off game was revealed to be titled Monstrum Mode. On December 18th, 2018, an announcement was made that the third and final trailer will be released around February 2019. However, on the 14th of March 2019, RobinTharsGames announced the cancellation of both Five Nights at Freddy's - RADITUS and Monstrum Mode, as he did not have fun making the game anymore. Team * RobinTharsGames: Director, modeler and creator. * Minerkey: Ideas and coding. * ReBBGMS: Old coder. * Greenlight: Ideas. * Brian D., Gallant Gaming, Feels Bad Pat, M3llowFr0st, NebNeb, Kuku Klock, MusicMushi and There'sNoSteak: Voice actors. Trivia * Back when ReBBGMS was still coding the game for RobinTharsGames, the game was originally called Five Nights at Freddy's: Revamp. Gallery W b w o-2k3vxd2u.jpg|Melius Freddy and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza World. Watching-x2r7wwiy.jpg|Melius Bonnie in The Vents. Play with us-xbydxcck.jpg|A teaser for Melius Chica. H e l l o-m4zjtdng.jpg|A teaser for Melius BB. Shhtt-btvqx4in.png|A teaser for Melius Marionette. Raditus teaser-9diyxjen.jpg|A teaser for the unknown character. Februay trailer 3 reveal+(1)-ehbkipwh.jpg|Teaser for the 3rd trailer. New+office+for+raditus-fxkicuwc.jpg|Teaser for remade office. Fix them-asjac2ar.jpg|Melius Bonnie in the background. 1578394-hzefgczd-v3.jpg|The old banner of the game. Category:Games